


Holy Water

by recycledmedia



Category: Witchblade (TV)
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She wants someone to call her angel<br/> Someone to put the light back in her eyes<br/> She's looking through the faces<br/> And unfamiliar places<br/> She needs someone to hear her when she cries"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Water

Stream at You Tube:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7pqpK2-04Sc

This vid was completed in 2005 and is on our 4th compilation. A catalog of our vids can be found at www.southroad.com/rms. Megaupload links are no longer active.


End file.
